Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 482 - Squeaky Toys
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 482 - Squeaky Toys is the four-hundred eighty-second regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred forty-eighth episode of Season 5. Video Overview New Office Space Kurt waits for a Wolfie bark an unusual amount of time, but gets heading west. Eva enters Kurt's room and squeaks on her squeaky toy, but Kurt pushes on talking about the $39,505.59 dollars raised for Child's Play Charity. He has a new office layout that he put together as he installed new hard-drives. All he needed to do was copy-pasta the data and change the drive letter to get everything to work. He has a vertical monitor now, and has most everything re-connected. Question: Do you think the future of space exploration will depend on organizations like SpaceX or will NASA remain the leader? Kurt thinks both will be important, and says that multiple entities and countries will need to work together. Question: If you were to have witnesses anything at any time in the past present or future, what would you have seen? A space shuttle launch up close, or even a Saturn V launch Kurt wishes he could have seen. Question: As you were an art student, what artists inspired you? Kurt was a maker, not a consumer, and artists did not inspire him that often, Mannet being an exception. Bruce Lillen's street photography Kurt liked a lot too. Question: I noticed that placing your bed is getting harder with the jitter as time goes on the block alignment will affect your ability to move, craft, and break blocks. Will that happened at the next threshold, or might difficulties of that nature happen sooner? To his knowledge the distance between thresholds doubles each time, and when the threshold changes the offset to four pixels Kurt will have to compensate. Question: You have mentioned many times that you like old cars but your tastes are rather expensive, Chevelles, '67 Chevys, etc. Have you considered buying a more modest classic for example a six-cylinder Impalla, or Malibu, or a six-cylinder Mustang, Camaro, or Dodge Dart? Or a modest import like a Datson, a Selvkkya, a Volvo, or a later MGVB or the like? It'll still be fun and the average street pleb won't know the difference anyway A lot of Kurt's tastes actually lean toward rat rods, but the time and money for those are years off for Kurt. He has looked around at a few cars, and a Malibu vanished off the listings. Question: You seem to be in good shape considering that as a YouTuber you must spend a good portion of your time sitting down? Do you attribute this to anything, good exercise, healthy eating, stress, also have you always been as you are now or in your past have you been larger, fitter, etc? Kurt has been scrawny all his life, but in college gained some pounds. He tries his best to stay healthy and avoid gluttony, and now that he does not drink alcohol or soda he is healthier. Trivia * The end slate links to Far Lands or Bust Livestream for Child's Play Charity - 05/10/15.